


The New Companion

by Dorkangel



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who 2005
Genre: Aliens, Clara might have died, Gen, Haters gonna hate potatoes gonna potate, I don't know, New Companion, One Shot, Twelfth Doctor's gonna be awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkangel/pseuds/Dorkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Twelfth Doctor gets a new companion. It's all in the title, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Companion

**Author's Note:**

> For Marianne, because I always thought you'd be a great companion! No one'll gonna give this kudos. I'm just writing for the hell of it...

The street was pretty much empty, apart from the teenager sat at the bus stop. The teenager in question, for lack of a better thing to describe, was unfortunately stereotypical, while actually very nice. She had mid length bright red hair, surprisingly undyed, and a smiling face, surrounded by black make up, black clothes, a black hat and a bag with a band name on it. Someone had written '666' on the front in red pen.  
Anyway, the street was empty and she was sitting at the bus stop, listening through much-mended headphones to a little known band, whose music consisted mostly of screaming and swearing and drums and scarcely-non-percussive-guitar-playing, when suddenly an older man came tearing down the street. He was alone, wearing a strange selection of clothes, including a long black coat and a plain white shirt, and he had short grey hair and a face like an angry owl.  
At that moment, the effect of the angry owl had lessened slightly due to the expression of mortal terror currently plastered across his face.  
He ran pretty much all the way down the quiet, plain, normal, urban street before skidding to a halt, spinning on his heel and calling out to the teenager.  
"You should probably run!"  
She frowned, opening her mouth to ask a question, but then seeing the red laser blasts and strange, scaly skin of the things chasing the older man, decided that he was right. She should probably run.  
The man waited a second for her, grabbing her arm to help her run away.  
They rounded the corner and pressed themselves against the wall for cover. "What were those things?!"  
"Sgnihtddo."  
"Bless you."  
"Huh? No, they're called Sgnihtddo."  
"Oh."  
"They're from the planet Mbror."  
"Oh." The second 'oh' was a lot more shocked than the first.  
"My name's the Doctor, by the way. Are you alright?"  
"Eh, not really."  
"Ok. Fair enough."  
"I'm Marianne."  
"Nice to meet you, Marianne."  
They both ducked, her hat flying off, as a laser shot over their head. "Now run."  
"Good idea!"  
They ran.  
"Marianne, let me explain," he started quickly as they hid behind some bins. "I have moved this street into a pocket universe to trap the Sgnihtddo."  
"What?"  
"I have transported a version of this street's reality into a little bubble universe to stop the Sgnihtddo from trying to conquer earth. This appears to have annoyed them a little."  
"They're trying to kill you. And me!"  
"Uh, yes, that's the problem. You're not supposed to be in the pocket universe. It's shortly going to collapse."  
"How did I get here?"  
"...slight oversight on my part."  
"Ah. Right."  
"So I'm going to have to take you home in my spaceship. Deal?"  
"Ok. You have a spaceship?!"  
"Let's talk about that one later."  
He helped her to her feet and they both ran again as the Sgnihtddo caught sight of them and fired.  
The Doctor was rather surprised to see her laughing.  
"You know, this really isn't funny."  
She shook her head and hastily followed him to a big blue box. "Is...is this your spaceship."  
Oddly, he paused before opening the door. "It's called the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimensions In Space. T, A, R, D, I, S, TARDIS."  
"Did you just say time? Is that a time machine?"  
"Yep. That's a time machine. And I've got to warn you now..." He opened the doors. "It's-"  
"Bigger on the inside." Her voice was little more than a breath.  
The magic was broken very quickly by another deadly red blast. "Get in!"  
She did, and stood amazed, staring up at the impossibly far away ceiling. "How many people does it take to fly this thing!?"  
The old man winced a little. "Six. But I don't have five other people in here, it's just me."  
The machine shuddered sympathetically. "And the TARDIS of course. Now, hold on to something!"  
The TARDIS jerked unexpectedly as the Doctor tugged sharply at a lever, twisting away into the vortex.  
Both the TARDIS's inhabitants laughed; the Doctor because he loved this and he'd done it so many times before, and Marianne because she loved this and she'd never done anything like it before in her life.  
"So, you just randomly happen to have a spaceship?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Why do you have a time machine? Are you from the future?"  
"Not exactly."  
"Another planet?"  
"I'm afraid now really isn't the time for these questions." The TARDIS landed with a jolt and he gestured towards the door, his face becoming expressionless and closed. "We're back in the proper universe. You can go now." Her face fell and an eyebrow jumped up in disbelief. "What?! You have a time machine and you just saved me from aliens and you expect me to just leave?!"  
"It's not very safe-"  
"So? People get run over by cars all the time. I could get out of here, go home, forget to turn the straighteners off and burn to death. I could-"  
"This is incredibly perilous! I wouldn't want to put you in any danger!"  
She shrugged, taking off her bag and sitting down on the rail of the control room. "Tough. I mean, I hate to force myself on you but..." He grinned suddenly. "Never mind. If you don't mind the danger then you can come."  
He pulled another lever and she fell off the railing, the TARDIS wheezing and groaning enthusiastically. "So you're an alien?"  
"Hm? Oh. Yes."  
"Awesome. Where are we going?"  
"I really have very little idea-" A light pinged on the other side of the console. "Aaand now I do. The Sgnihtddo are in Italy in the 1400s. They've probably been living on your street for years, by the way. Any particular ideas of how to fight them?"  
"...Not really."  
"Did any of your neighbours recently move in and happen to be really obscenely annoying?"  
"Uh...all my neighbours are annoying. There's the Smith family though, they're particularly bad. And they just moved in."  
"And how did you get rid of them if they came over."  
"...said I was busy?"  
"Ah. Not much help then. Never mind, we'll just have to wing it."  
And with a series of button presses, the Doctor and his new companion flew away.


End file.
